Rudolf? Ja!
by Troublant
Summary: [OS] Une vieille tradition familiale pour être un grand sorcier. Un accident. Et un hasard. Suffit à ce qu'au creux des arbres, un quatre patte différent, rencontre un petit-debout-sur-patte... De là naîtra une amitié bien étrange entre ces deux êtres dont rien ne les reliaient pourtant...


**Me voici avec un petit OS sur le fandom HP qui répond à un défi de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Un vieux défi pour me couper de ce que j'écris en ce moment, je pensais pas faire cet OS maintenant comme quoi les inspirations soudaines x').**

**Disclamer: HP ne m'appartient pas.**

**Donc au programme, de l'amitié, du fluff et un peu de drame.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**_Rudolf? Ja!_**

_Ça grogna. _

_Ça_ renifla. _Ça_ sentait le brûlé.

Un bruit l'arrêta. _Il _se baissa derrière le feuillage touffu. Et bien grand. Pour se cacher.

Non. Il ne devait pas se cacher. Lui. Être fort. Lui, réussir. _Ça_ griffa violemment le tronc d'arbre. Pas bien. Pourquoi réussir ? Il ne savait pas. Mais c'était important. Il était puissant. Grand.

Le bruit retentit plus fort encore. L'arrêtant.

_Ça devait les protéger. _

Il rôdait près de là où _les quatre pattes étaient._ Qui l'avait recueilli, lui qui était trop différent. Parmi eux.

Il errait à ce moment. Puis gros grognement. Et il avait sauté. Fuyant. Un puma. Ce nom était apparu dans sa tête. Avec sentiment grouillant. Dans son ventre. Peur. Alors, lui était parti. Courant sur ses quatre pattes, enjambant les obstacles. Mais il était tombé, trébuchant sur gros tronc d'arbre. Caché. Sous buisson. Pour pas être trouvé. Il était rusé. Roulé dans la terre. Pour cacher odeur.

Parce que le puma avait un odorat fin. _Un vrai chasseur. Tu devras faire attention. _

Il avait frémit. Tournant sa tête pour voir d'où venait cette voix.

Et _il_ était apparu. Puissant quatre patte. Fourrure douce et blanche. Elle l'avait tiré. Car c'était un _elle. _Et elle l'avait scrutait. Lui recroquevillé à terre. Baissant sa tête. Et tentant de se fondre parmi les arbres. Mais elle l'avait vu.

Elle était descendue du haut. Glissant. Lentement. Et lui s'était aplati. Il avait eu peur. Mais elle avait léché ses blessures. Ses griffures.

Car il se griffait souvent. Comme pour enlever les images. Comprenant pas les images qui arrivaient dans sa tête. _Ça_ le troublait. Trop distordant.

Mais elle lui avait pas fait mal. Il avait senti quelque chose d'humide. Et c'était mouillé. Sur ses _bras. _C'était apparu dans sa tête, ce mot. Mais maintenant, c'était patte avant. Il gambadait à quatre patte comme eux. _Ça_ allait plus vite.

_Eux. _Pleins d'autres à fourrure. Y avait le plus grand. Gros croc luisant lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Il l'avait fixé. Grognant.

_Elle_ avait aussi grogné en réponse, après l'avoir déposé. Elle l'avait mis sur son dos, il s'était accroché, ses pattes entourant son poitrail. Et il s'était laissé porter. Son ventre avait grondé aussi. Faim. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Dans la tanière. Chez eux. Où il y avait des petits crocs. Des petits quatre-pattes. Plus jeune que lui ou plus vieux. Ils étaient venus.

Le petit crocs à fourrure, noire ébène comme le « père », souffla son esprit, s'était présenté en avant. Devant un tout petit crocs blanc et une petite crocs noires.

Le premier timide se tenant derrière son frère. _Grand frère_. Encore un mot familier qui lui revenait.

La deuxième avait été joueuse. Et elle s'était vite approchée. Se faufilant entre les pattes de son grand-frère, et lui avait sauté dessus. Mais il l'avait évité, juste pile au bon moment pour éviter un nouvel assaut. En la plaquant au sol par une branche. Mais elle s'était pas démontée, elle avait couiné. Heureuse de trouver un compagnon de jeu. Et elle l'avait grignoté, cette branche. Avant de foncer sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse s'échapper. Elle l'avait mordillé. Léchouillant ses oreilles.

Il avait un peu grommelé, se redressant, accroupi pour la faire tomber. Mais elle avait tenu bon, immobile avant de s'attaquer à ses oreilles pointues.

Il avait cherché un moyen de la faire descendre. Le plus âgé des petits crocs, s'était approché de petites crocs noires, et l'avait pris dans sa gueule. Avant de la poser plus loin. A côté de petits crocs blancs. Et ils s'étaient chamaillés, petits crocs blancs s'allongeant sur elle. Elle l'avait mordu en représailles.

Lui était resté attentif. Les observant. Hésitant à partir. Mais restant pour grande fourrure blanche et soyeuse. Gracieuse. Elle lui rappelait.

_Elle l'avait regardé d'un air fier, soufflant qu'il était le digne héritier de leur famille._

L'héritier. Comme le plus âgé des petits. Pour ça, quand il s'approcha. Il ne quitta pas son regard. Se reconnaissant presque. Puis, ses pupilles noirâtres sur lui, il s'était avancé. Et sur son dos. Une longue trace humide. Il l'avait léché. Et il avait grimacé. Il n'était pas comme lui, finalement. Il gémit. Ça_ collait. _

Il avait chassé la voix d'un coup de bras sur le front.

Mais il sentait qu'il en avait une autre. Et ça brûlait dans sa tête.

_Tu as montré ta magie si jeune, mon fils tu seras un puissant sorcier pour notre famille. _

Un bruissement se fit entendre à nouveau, le tirant de ses pensées.

_Il te repérera, mon fis, il préservera le prestige des sang-pur._

Il se coucha entre les feuilles, juste à temps. Et attendit, se camouflant. Et juste à temps, un petit être en sorti entre les deux vieux chênes où petite crocs noires aimait gambader. Un renard.

Et il manqua de sauter sur place lorsque quelque chose l'attrapa. Il paniqua. Devant ce filet qui l'entourait. Il se débattit, s'empêtrant encore plus dans le filet.

-Oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai attrapé ?

Il entendit cette voix aiguë, trop agitée. Mais il ne comprenait pas.

Ça brûlait. Mais il garda ses lèvres scellées, sans broncher face à la chaleur. Il était un…

Il ne savait plus.

_Sang-pur._

Un cri. Et il aperçut entre les entrouvertures du filet, la tête d'un debout. Un petit-sur-deux-pattes-courtes.

Il vit le petit éloigner la lumière aveuglante des flammes qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux, méfiant. Et il put alors voir ses dents blanches. _Une bouche souriante._

-Oh, que fais-tu ici ? T'es un moldu ? Euh non, oublie. Si t'es dans cette forêt t'es forcément un sorcier. Ah pardon, tu peux pas bouger, j'enlève le filet.

Il comprit pas lorsque le petit être, plus petit que lui, enleva tout le filet autour de lui. Il épia ses gestes, prêt à s'enfuir dès la première ouverture.

-Ah merde, ça s'est emmêlé, maman va être furieuse.

Lorsqu'il vit la petite main s'approcher du filet, il recula sa tête. Et c'était là qu'il put le scruter mieux. Un petit avec une touffe toute brune sur sa tête. Et des drôles de choses entourant ses yeux de la même couleur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette forêt ? T'habites ici ? Oh tu dois être un, attends, ma maman m'en parlait, t'es un des enfants avalés, si t'es pas sage, tu te feras manger par la forêt et tu lui appartiendras toujours, waouh….

Il vit le petit qui débitait à toute vitesse ces bruits étranges, tendre la patte vers lui. Il tenta de reculer. Mais il était déjà contre le tronc d'arbre. Alors il dut subir impitoyablement la main, toute petite, qui effleura sa touffe noire. Avant de tapoter. Encore et encore.

-Bizarre, maman n'aimera sûrement pas que je sois tout sale comme toi, alors non c'est pas un mensonge, en plus t'es là alors non. Pourquoi j'ai piqué la baguette de papa ? Je l'ai encore fait, il faut que je la remette à sa place.

Il émit un râle, espérant faire partir ce petit debout. Un danger pour les crocs.

Son bras s'élança comme un serpent, crocheta la petite main qui s'y accrochait. Et planta ses griffes.

-Aie !

Il grogna. Avant que ses pupilles ne se fixent, furieuses contre son _bras. _Et l'avant-patte du court-sur-patte. Il avait la même avant patte que lui. Plus courte. Mais c'était un bras aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui avant de revenir sur lui. Et c'était pareil. Plus grand, lui. Et l'autre, plus petit. Mais pareil.

Il lâcha le bras, un brin effrayé. Il était le seul différent parmi les crocs et les autres créatures. Mais lui… D'autres comme lui.

-La vache, t'as de grands ongles, ma maman n'aime pas que je les ai trop long, faudrait que tu les coupes.

Ses gargouillis qu'il écoutait ne prenait pas sens. Il avait l'impression de saisir ces petits cris, de pouvoir les répéter, mais le sens ne prenait pas. C'était pareil qu'avec les crocs. Il avait mis beaucoup de lunes avant de les comprendre. Et petites crocs noires avaient eu le temps de grandir. Et de devenir presque une grosse crocs noires. Petits crocs blancs aussi. Moins timide. Il osait hurler avec lui. Il aimerait aussi. Mais quelque chose le retenait. _Pas de bruit, digne. _Alors il les écoutait hurler à la lune.

Et crocs blanc s'aventurait beaucoup plus, avec l'héritier et grands crocs noirs. Chassant. Lui aussi, il devait chasser. Les...les…

_Moldus._

Il n'aimait pas le son. Il sentait que c'était le mal. _Mauvais._

_C'est une guerre contre les moldus, qui risquent de nous priver de notre magie._

Encore des sons qui disparaissaient de sa tête. _Ça_ faisait mal. _Ça_ énervait.

-Oh calme, c'pas grave, tu peux les garder si t'aimes bien avoir des griffes longues, ça fait gryffondor, j'y pense, t'es un petit gryffi toi.

Il émit un grognement face à ce flot de non-sens. Encore plus fort face à « Gryffondor ». Il n'aimait pas ce mot.

-Non t'as raison, t'es un poufsouffle toi, un gentil petit pouffy, parce que t'aimes bien quand je te tapote la tête, j'ai vu.

Il grommela contre Poufsouffle. Mais plus faiblement. Il savait pas si c'était mauvais. Mais il avait le même ton, riant que pour Gryffondor. Donc c'était mauvais. Trop joyeux, il était. Le petit debout était mauvais pour lui.

-T'as de ces yeux noirs, oh ça me fait penser, t'as les mêmes yeux que la baguette magique de mon papa.

Il le fixa, ne le quittant pas tout en essayant à nouveau de se dépêtrer du filet. Et manqua de se cogner la tête lorsqu'il le vit brandir près de sa tête, un fin bois. Comme dans la forêt. Noire comme la nuit.

-C'est noir comme l'ébèbe, ébène, jveux dire, ça te correspond bien, elle est assez sauvage, elle a fait casser la vaisselle quand je l'ai essayé, c'est comme ça que maman m'a surpris avec, je te dis pas sa colère, il faut que je la remette à sa place, pas envie que la forêt m'avale.

Il s'arrêta dans son babillage incompréhensible comme petites crocs noires, elle babillait beaucoup.

-T'auras sûrement une baguette comme celle-là aussi. C'est cool. Moi j'aurais un coeur dragon, ça aspire la puissance, ça va bien avec gryffondor parce que je serais un Gryffondor comme ma famille. C'est une tradition chez les Potter.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil bizarre lorsqu'il le vit s'interrompre avant de se mettre à sautiller sur place.

-J'ai oublié de te demander ton nom, c'est quoi ton nom ? Moi c'est James, répète après moi, James.

Le petit debout se comportait étrangement. Il s'approchait trop de lui, entrant dans le filet avec lui.

-Oh c'est bien ce filet, ça fait aventure vraiment, comme si on fait ce jeu, je suis l'auror et toi t'es le méchant mangemort que j'attrape. Mais…

Et là, ses deux petites mains se posèrent sur sa peau. C'était bizarre. Humide. Il le vit froncer les sourcils.

-Hum… attends, je te nettoie, j'arrive pas à te voir avec toute ta touffe qui tombe juste devant tes yeux. Ah voilà, t'es tout beau. Enfin t'es pas encore propre, jvais pas dire mais tu sens pas la rose, t'es plus vieux que moi on dirait mais t'es muet, non, t'es pas muet, j'ai entendu un peu ta voix, va sy dis alors, mon prénom, James Grand Auror, répète après moi, James Grand Auror.

Le poids du petit s'appuya trop sur lui. C'était trop chaud. Pourtant, il n'avait pas chaud. Le soleil était en train de se cacher. Bientôt, la lune se réveillerait.

Il senti la peau du petit caresser son front et repousser sa touffe, plongeant directement son regard noir dans ses pupilles marrons. Étrange. Il n'avait plus eu de contact avec des comme lui depuis… Des _comme lui. _Il y en avait d'autres ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait juste…. _Mal. Mal. Mal_. A la tête.

-Bon d'accords, je te demande de dire James grand Auror alors que t'as dû mal à parler, alors attends, c'est bête, dis James.

Il fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir la bouche exagérément.

-Ja…

Bouche ouverte.

-Mes…

Bouche fermée.

-Ja…

Bouche ouverte.

-Mes…

Bouche fermée.

Il se lassa du jeu du petit. Il était grand lui. Comme crocs noirs, l'héritier. L'héritier, c'était son nom. Pour lui.

Nom.

Il avait dit nom.

Peut-être que le debout criait son nom.

-Bon j'abandonne, peut-être c'est trop dur pour toi, ah ma maman m'appelle Jamie si tu préfères. T'as quel âge aussi, moi j'ai bientôt sept ans, bientôt je vais entrer à Poud', j'ai trop hâte et j'aurais ma baguette de dragon comme je t'ai dit et je battrais les méchants….avec un...

Fatigué, ses yeux se fermaient, n'écoutant plus les petits bruits du debout. Trop épuisé. Il avait gambadé alors que le soleil brûlait haut dans le ciel. Et là, il se cachait, ses rayons orangés disparaissant.

Et ça grogna soudainement.

-Oh !

Les yeux du petit s'écarquillèrent exagérément.

-T'as faim, attends, tiens t'es mon nouvel ami, alors je peux bien te donner mon goûter.

Sa tête bascula en arrière pour échapper au drôle de truc que le petit avait mis juste devant lui.

-Alors fais ah, se pencha le petit au même rythme qu'il l'évitait, si bien qu'il tomba, le petit à sa suite, s'écrasa de tout son léger poids sur lui et le filet s'empêtrant encore plus sur eux deux.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc de la douleur de son crâne tapant contre le sol.

-Et hop, sourit le court pattes en enfournant dans son palais, quelque chose de chaud, de fondant, fais pas la grimace, c'est une barre chocolatée, c'est bon, vraiment.

Il tenta de recracher avant de s'arrêter. Et de croquer. C'était...bon. Il aimait ça. Bon goût.

-Ah, bah voilà je savais que t'aimerais ça, fais pas le le le… je sais plus comment disait maman, ceux qui croient que les sang-purs sont les meilleurs.

_Les sang-pur vont gagner la guerre. _Comme un éclair, ça traversa son crâne. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et articula péniblement.

-Sa...prur...pur.

-T'as parlé ? s'écria le petit, balançant ses bras autour de lui, et lui donnant des coups, va sy dis James, t'as essayé de dire James, non ? Ça y ressemble ! Dis James.

Et il fit sortir encore sa voix.

_Il réussirait ce test. Il gagnerait._

Il devait réussir.

-Ja !

-Euh là tu dis ja, c'est oui en allemand, fit tout fier le debout en se relevant, ses coudes sur son torse, j'ai appris ça avec papa. Mais non, c'est pas Ja, mais t'y es presque James, attends, c'est peut-être dur alors va sy dis plus Jamie, sinon, ma maman m'appelle comme ça. Je t'y autorise dans ma grande clé...clé...rance. Alors dis Jamie, Ja mie, JA MIE.

Il vit les pupilles du petit le scruter avec attention, fasciné.

-Ja...mie…

-Oui c'est ça, Jamie et ton nom c'est quoi ? Han, il fait nuit, je te le demanderais demain matin, je reviendrais promis, maman va m'engueuler quand elle va voir que je suis pas rentré à l'heure.

Il gémit lorsque les coudes du debout se planta dans son corps lorsqu'il s'extirpa du filet. Et qu'il ouvrit grand.

-Voilà, tu peux sortir comme ça, j'aurais dû faire ça au début, pas grave si je casse, avec un reparo de papa et ce sera bon. Je reviens demain matin, dans ma grande clé...rance, je te libère mangemort.

Et il parti aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

**OoOoO**

-James, Jamie ! N'oublie pas de revenir !

-Oui maman, cria James de loin, qui se mit debout sur le tabouret, pour atteindre le robinet qu'il ouvrit.

Vite, il nettoya ses mains qui le recouvrait dans le... _lababo_. Non, lavabo. Ça se disait. Il avait toujours du mal à prononcer les mots mais quand il voyait la difficulté de son ami, plus grand que lui, il réalisait qu'il était un _petit géni_.

Il revenait souvent le voir. Au début, Rudolf, (il était tout fier, il avait réussi à arracher son prénom, il avait failli abandonner mais il était têtu), râlait un peu, devant lui. Mais il se laissait toucher. Il était plus vieux que lui. Mais il était tout doux, un peu revêche. Peut-être. Et fuyant mais il arrivait bien à le rattraper. Il était peut-être déjà à Poudlard, il faudrait qu'il lui demande. Mais non, c'était pas possible sinon il manquerait l'école, là.

Et dire que lui allait bientôt partir, une fois que les vacances seront finies, ils devront partir de la maison. Et il ne verrait plus la forêt où il avait trouvé son Pouffy… C'était bientôt. Deux semaines depuis qu'il avait rencontré Rudolf.

Mais il pensa qu'ils se retrouveront à Poud' sûrement.

Il ouvrit la porte de derrière, par la cuisine, tout guilleret, arrivant directement dans la forêt. Cette fois-ci, il arriverait à l'attraper. Contrairement à la première fois, il était plus rapide mais surtout plus rusé. Parfois, c'était James qui se retrouvait pris dans le filet. Et il avait l'impression que Rudolf se moquait de lui, lorsqu'il s'asseyait tranquillement sur le tronc d'arbre, le regardant se débattre. Mais James était doué pour embêter, alors certes, il se faisait prendre dans les pièges de son ami, mais il arrivait bien à lui renvoyer des farces.

Il songea à la dernière. Il était tout arrosé. De boue. Ça avait été drôle de voir sa tête. Toute barbouillée.

Son pied marcha sur un branche qui craqua. Et il entendit un râle. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Lorsqu'il aperçut, tout allongé, Rudolf allongé sur le tronc d'arbre. Qui gémissait.

-Rudy ! Cria James, l'affublant d'un nouveau surnom en s'agenouillant à côté de lui, t'es tout blessé Rudolf.

Il mit sa main sur son crâne. Chaud.

-T'as de la fièvre, argh, j'ai eu ça après être parti dans la forêt chercher le trésor de Godric mais il y était pas… mais je le trouverais à Poudlard, j'en suis sûr, mais à cause de ça, j'ai pas pu sortir de toute la semaine, donc tu peux pas rester comme ça, attends…

Il enleva sa veste brune et en recouvrit Rudolf. Il ne comprit pas la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Rudolf, qui inspirait et expirait bruyamment.

Mais il trouvait ça étrangement reposant.

De le regarder. Il ne le repoussait plus. Il pouvait lui raconter toutes ses péripéties, Rudolf allongé sur le tronc d'arbre couché à terre, et lui adossé tout contre.

Il adorait ça. Et Rudolf était un bon public, il lui avait même appris à applaudir ses exploits, bien qu'il rechignait au début. Il avait vite cédé.

**OoOoO**

Il plissa les yeux. Taper. Taper. De ses deux mains quand le debout lui ordonnait. Il n'aimait pas. Mais il avait pu voir que dans ces instants, le petit se gorgeait en silence des applaudissements, si bien qu'il pouvait lui piquer la nourriture qui se trouvait dans ses poches.

Sans qu'il ne puisse le voir.

Alors il cédait et frappait des deux mains.

**OoOoO**

-Waouh, chuchota James, tes amis sont des loups ? Ils sont vraiment grands, plus grand que les images de mes livres. Ça doit être à cause de cette forêt magique. Toi aussi Rudolf, tu dois être magique.

Il jeta un regard vers Rudolf qui l'ignorait superbement, assis à côté de lui, à plus de vingt mètres de la tanière des loups qu'ils observaient en secret.

-Arrête de bouder, je trouve que tu ressembles à ces loups, t'inquiète pas. T'es pas si différent…

James, lui non plus, n'aimerait pas être celui qui était différent. Sauf si c'était pour dire qu'il serait le meilleur Auror.

Il avait pu se faufiler discrètement sans déranger les loups pour les observer avec Rudolf.

-Toi aussi, Rudolf, t'es vachement discret, s'exclama James à voix basse.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil avec ses longs cheveux noirs, recouvrant son corps comme un vêtement. Il paraissait sombre. Il ressemblait un peu aux méchants des histoires.

Son père avait dit que _leur âme était sali._

Mais Rudolf était propre. James réfléchit. C'était depuis qu'il lui avait fait remarqué sa saleté. Rudolf comprenait de plus en plus ses paroles et s'en vexait si facilement.

Il prenait bien le soin de se laver dans la rivière. Il l'aidait parfois. Ça avait été drôle de lui jeter de l'eau en pleine tronche.

Sa tête était trop marrante. Il était plus comme un chien mouillé à ce moment là que comme un loup.

_C'était amusant_, songea James avec un sourire farceur.

Même si Rudolf ne se laissait pas faire, et lui tendait aussi des pièges bien difficiles.

**OoOoO**

-Tiens, lui jeta le debout.

Par réflexe, il bondit et attrapa dans sa bouche le fruit tout rouge.

Il grogna.

Et un rire se fit entendre.

**OoOoO**

-Jamie, l'interpella sa mère, les mains sur ses hanches, joue un peu avec Longdubat. Les Longdubat sont venus, ce n'est pas pour que tu joues dehors alors que tu as un compagnon de jeu.

Il grimaça. Il était un peu plus vieux que lui. Mais il était pas aussi amusant que Rudolf. Il ne le suivrait pas dans ses jeux.

-M'man, il est trop sérieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis s'approchant de son énergumène d'enfant.

-Et toi, tu es trop chahuteur, cela te fera du bien.

-D'acc, d'acc, grommela James, songeant qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais j'me sens encore un peu fatigué.

Un Auror devait bien commencer par cacher des choses à sa famille. Autant commencer tout de suite.

-Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû sortir cette fois-ci, tu auras encore les restes de ta grippe longtemps, mais cela te servira de leçon à ne pas sortir lorsqu'il pleut aussi fort, petit bonhomme.

James acquiesça, râlant un peu. Il avait bien aimé, lui. Rudolf en plus, avait une drôle de tête sous la pluie. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs au point de trébucher dessus. C'était trop drôle, lui qui avait l'air comme un loup noble, à ne pas aimer se salir.

Un Auror se devait d'être discret aussi. Alors il se faufila discrètement hors de la maison, échappant de peu à Frank.

Il sourit, guilleret, ayant l'impression de vivre sa première mission.

Et comme c'était sa première mission, ils pourraient encore jouer à l'Auror et au prisonnier.

**OoOo**

Il guetta. Caché. Une ombre énorme. Elle avait faillit le trouver. Il sorti de sa cachette pour se fondre derrière un arbre. Les crocs étaient partis. Mais lui était resté. Car il ne pouvait pas.

Il…

_« Nous devons êtres les premiers, Rodolphus sera sûrement repéré par lui. Il doit être prêt en tant qu'héritier et pour être le digne héritier des Lestrange, il doit le passer»._

Des mots incompréhensibles tournoyèrent dans sa tête. _Ça_ le perturbait. Et maintenant, cette ombre si obscure.

Il voulait rejoindre les autres crocs.

Et…

Il retint une exclamation bruyante. Pas faire de bruit. Être comme un _serpent. _Comment savait-il ce qu'était un serpent ? Il ne savait plus.

C'était apparu dans sa tête comme une évidence.

_« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Rodrick »_

_Ça_ avait mal. Lui.

Il se glissa à terre.

-Rudolf !

Ja. Il devait le rejoindre. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla lorsqu'il leva les yeux.

-Rudooooooooooooooooolf !

Il s'avança mais vit un mouvement furtif. Cette ombre. Elle avait fait fuir les crocs. Il plissa ses yeux.

Elle était plus fine. Mais c'était elle.

_« Il ne lui arrivera rien, c'est nécessaire pour que son potentiel magique se déploie »_

Sonné, il tituba, en tentant de se redresser. De plus en plus, il tentait de marcher comme les debout. Comme dans ces images dans sa tête. Qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

Mais il tombait, ces jambes trop faibles.

-Rudolf ! Rudy !

Il trembla, peinant à se relever. La lumière aveuglante se transformant en des sons dérangeant.

Il toussa.

Et une scène incompréhensible arriva dans sa tête. Avec des sons assourdis qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Qui ne voulait pas prendre sens.

_« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Rodrick »_

_La voix de sa mère inquiète. Elle l'était tout le temps. A cause de la guerre. Même si elle lui répétait qu'il gagnerait._

_Il aurait voulu savoir qui était ce il. Il avait demandé hier. Mais elle lui avait serré l'épaule fortement, l'intimant de se taire par son regard fort. Elle lui avait juste murmuré qu'il le rencontrerait bien assez tôt. Qu'il avait un bon potentiel magique pour faire à un si jeune âge, de la magie. Elle avait eu un sourire fier en prononçant ses mots. Alors il avait juste hoché la tête, droit. Il rendrait fier sa mère. Elle le répétait à tous ses invités pour son potentiel magique. Il le savait car il venait souvent espionner._

_Comme en cet instant._

_Assis à terre, dans le salon bien trop proche de la porte de la cuisine d'où venaient les voix de ses parents. Un simple bouquin sur la magie noire et sur l'histoire des familles de Sang-Pur sur ses genoux. c'était son père qui lui avait dit le lire. Mais ça l'intéressait pas trop. Il les connaissait déjà par cœur._

_Alors il écoutait. _

_« Nous devons êtres les premiers, Rodolphus sera sûrement repéré par lui. Il doit être prêt en tant qu'héritier et pour être le digne héritier des Lestrange, il doit passer le test»._

_Il aurait aimé être dehors. A jouer avec son frère. Mais il était l'héritier. Son frère était le cadet et pouvait s'en dispenser. Car ce serait à lui de lui apprendre. Il était l'aîné. _

_Et il avait neuf ans. Il n'était plus un enfant. C'était ce que lui avait dit son père. _

_« Mais ce ne sont que de vieilles traditions et c'est trop dangereux, surtout en ces temps troublés »._

_Il serait à Poudlard._

_« N'ayez crainte, notre fils sera à l'abri des yeux inquisiteurs du ministère comme toute ma famille a pu l'être en le passant, et tout comme moi »._

_« Vous avez raison, je me soucie peut-être trop, il est notre fils aîné, un véritable joyau de sang-pur, il ne pourra être que repéré s'il réussit ». _

_« Oui, ma chère, Mulciber votre frère, ne sera pas le seul à être repéré »._

_Ses parents discutaient de lui. Il devait passer… Son nez se fronça. Une vieille tradition… avait dit sa mère. Il n'avait rien lu de ça dans le livre des familles de sang pur. _

_« Trop dangereux ». Comment ? Il avait peur. Non. Il grimaça, fronçant ses sourcils. Il était un sang pur. Un sang pur n'avait pas peur. Un sang pur était puissant. _

_Alors si sa mère avait dit qu'il réussirait, il y arriverait. _

Sa tête explosa sous cette avalanche d'odeur, de son et de couleurs. De ces flash qui surgissaient dans son esprit.

« Rodolphus, mon Rodolphus » chuchotait une voix.

Il leva les yeux. Mais le soleil n'était plus là. Caché par l'ombre juste devant.

« Oh Rodolphus, je suis tellement désolée »

Pourquoi cette ombre était désolée ?

« ...Cela aurait dû être juste un test pour mais nous t'avions perdu, à cause de ces Aurors»

Des sanglots. L'ombre pleurait.

« Ces maudits traîtres qui outragent notre famille, je n'ai pas pu...»

Il voulut se relever et courir vers la voix de Ja dont il en entendait encore l'écho lointain.

Mais elle avait disparue.

Et l'ombre pleurait.

**OoOoO**

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Frank ? Cria James

-Je t'ai suivi, allez viens, c'est complètement dangereux ce que tu as fait

-Mais je ne faisais rien de dangereux, je rejoignais mon ami, pour l'attraper.

-Quel ami ?

-Rudolf, un sorcier plus âgé que moi.

-Il n'y a pas de sorcier dans cette forêt, James. Elle est déserte cette forêt, car trop dangereuse.

-Mais si Frank, laisse moi y aller !

James jeta un regard en arrière alors qu'il était traîné par Frank, espérant voir la silhouette de Rudolf.

Mais il n'était pas là.

**OoOoO**

_« La famille, tu es l'aîné, tu dois être digne d'elle et en protéger son nom »_

Cette voix... La lumière se fit dans son esprit alors qu'il se débattait dans les bras de l'ombre.

_Mal. Mal. Mal._

Cette voix… c'était…

_« C'est toi qui sera le représentant de cette famille »_

Une voix familière.

Son père.

**OoOoO**

Il devait s'excuser. Il n'avait pas pu venir hier. Il espérait qu'il ne lui voudrait pas.

-Rudolf, s'écria James, Rudolf, t'es où ? J'ai pas pu venir hier, je me suis fait grondé après avoir passé la journée et la nuit avec toi, Longdubat a dit tout ce qui s'est passé car c'était trop dangereux, je vois pas en quoi, j'ai eu beau dire à ma mère et à lui que je suis fort comme un Auror mais…

James s'interrompit. Il avait l'habitude de parler beaucoup et que Rudolf l'écoute sans broncher. Mais là c'était différent. C'était trop silencieux.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Mais il n'était pas là. Il courut, voir les grands loups de Rudolf. Il était sûrement avec eux.

Pourtant, quand il s'approcha de leur tanière, aucune trace de loup.

Et il n'y en eut plus jamais d'autres.

**OoOoO**

Rodolphus marcha la tête haute, en rang serré, parfaitement discipliné. Il vit Malefoy émettre un rictus dédaigneux, vers la dégaine des gryffondor.

Lui-même avait dû mal à comprendre comment les gryffondor pouvait se comporter ainsi. Vraiment trop bruyant. Et dégradant pour eux-mêmes.

-Trop de sang-de-bourbe, siffla Evan Rosier en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Rodolphus releva la tête vers l'estrade. C'était vrai. Une nouvelle rentrée commençait et avec, des nouveaux. Il y avait bien…

-Mais il y aura bien quelques sang-pur, Sirius Black, une nouvelle recrue…, reprit Evan Rosier, d'un ton plus intéressé.

-Pitoyable, déclara Lucius d'un ton impassible, j'ai entendu par Bellatrix Lestrange que chez Walgura Black, cela ne se passait pas bien avec l'aîné. Il déshonore complètement sa famille avec ses frasques.

Rodolphus se désintéressa de la conversation. Chaque enfant se devait d'honorer sa famille. Mais encore plus l'aîné qui serait le prochain hériter de la famille. Qui porterait tout sur ses épaules. Son propre père lui tout avait appris avant d'être-

-Lestrange, je crois même qu'un Potter arrivera à Poudlard, l'interrompit Malefoy dans ses pensées.

Il rencontra ses yeux gris acier. Un instant troublé, qu'il l'interpelle pour ça. Et pourquoi juste Potter ? C'était pas le seul traître à leur sang. Puis ses pupilles s'assombrirent comme si c'étaient encore possible, ses yeux déjà couleur noir d'ébène.

Il avait presque oublié que l'un des Aurors qui avait attrapé son père, était un de ces Potter, l'un des investigateurs de cette traque.

Sa mère lui avait tout raconté, les poings serrés de rage avant de se baisser à sa hauteur. Et de lui dire que c'était maintenant lui le chef de la famille. A lui de montrer l'exemple à son petit frère. Et qu'il finirait par être un sorcier célèbre. Repéré par _lui. _

Il n'avait pu voir son père se faire emmener, mais à cause de ça, il était resté dans cette forêt pendant trop longtemps. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait réussit. Sa mère lui avait dit que le but était de savoir survivre et de développer ses capacités magiques, les amplifier grâce à cette forêt, qui n'était pas une simple forêt, mais des arbres respirant la magie, avec un artefact magique autour de son cou qui embrouillait ses souvenirs de soi-même pour justement en faire sortir la magie instinctive. Une des plus puissantes.

Mais à cause de ces Aurors qui avait emmené son père, ses traîtres à leur sang, il était resté pendant presque deux ans au lieu d'un mois dans le tumulte du début de cette guerre.

_Il aurait pu en perdre l'esprit_, lui avait le médicomage. Sa mère l'avait emmené directement chez un médicomage de leur connaissance, dans le plus grand secret, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu passé son temps à grogner alors même qu'elle avait ôté l'artefact autour de son cou. Il avait failli rater sa première année entière, mais le médicomage avait réussi à le soigner.

Sa mère avait inventé une excuse à Poudlard pour expliquer son retard d'un mois, pour cacher cette tradition ancestrale et secrète de la famille Lestrange. Il n'avait pas menti à Malefoy lorsqu'il avait raconté l'excuse de sa mère. Lui-même n'avait plus de souvenirs de ce passage dans la forêt, cette forêt magique qui estompait les souvenirs, une fois trop longtemps éloigné. Comme pour en garder le secret.

-Sirius Black

Il regarda d'un air vague, le prochain serpentard. Un black. Mais contre toute attente, le choixpeau cria « Gryffondor » et Sirius, sourit tout en jetant vers eux un regard plein de défis.

-Ce crétin, comment,-éructa Wilkes.

-James Potter.

Il se figea, regardant le petit garçon de onze ans sourire et s'asseoir tout fier sur le tabouret, McGonagall râlant un peu sur sa lenteur lorsqu'il prit le temps de faire une scène, s'acclamant lui-même.

Et qui frôla leur table avant de tomber par le croche patte vicieux de Rosier.

-Que fais-tu ? Lui souffla Rabastan, suspicieux.

Rodolphus fronça les sourcils. C'était… une erreur. Un indigne réflexe à son rang. Il s'était levé brusquement, sans aucune manière, attirant l'attention sur lui.

James Potter. Un traître à son sang. Celui dont les parents l'avaient arraché à son père.

Alors comment pouvait-il tendre la main vers lui. Songer seulement.

Il ne répondit rien à son petit frère. Et détourna le regard lorsque celui furieux de ce Potter se darda sur eux.

Effaçant de son esprit, ce qui lui avait pris à la gorge.

Une odeur de forêt…

_Rudolf !_

Et de ce son malvenu.

_**OoOoO**_

-Qu'est-ce tu as ? Lui souffla Sirius devant lui en se retournant discrètement lorsque le professeur eut le dos tourné, t'es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, t'as mangé un truc que t'as pas digéré ?

James eut un sursaut, sortant de ses pensées.

-Non, c'est juste…

Il baissa les yeux sur son cahier, un mal de crâne l'envahissant soudainement.

-C'est juste que depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai senti une odeur un peu brûlée, boisée…

Il eut un vague sourire, ne comprenant pas trop les sensations qui le prenaient à la gorge.

-Un peu une odeur de loup sauvage.

Il ne vit pas, perdu dans ses pensées, son voisin de table, Remus sursauter violemment à ses paroles. Trop occupé à se demander pourquoi cette odeur lui paraissait si nostalgique…

Il secoua la tête, s'effaçant de la tête, cet arôme particulier, franchement, il n'était pas un Poufsouffle. Sa mère le taquinait parfois. Mais c'était pas lui l'ascendant Pouffy, c'était…

Il ne savait plus.

-Y a un serpentard qui nous regarde trop mal, râla Sirius, et si on lui fait une crasse pour lui faire ravaler son regard de mage noir ?

-Ja, répondit distraitement James.

-Ja ? Tu connais l'allemand depuis quand ? s'exclama Sirius, estomaqué.

James eut un temps d'arrêt. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait dit « Ja ».

Ça lui donnait une sensation étrange qu'il chassa de son esprit.

-Et toi depuis quand ? Interrogea James.

-Secret familial.

-Pareil.

Ils eurent un sourire de connivence, avant que James ne souffle à Sirius :

-On pourrait jeter une graine et lui jeter le sort qu'on vient d'apprendre en le mettant sous sa chaise et après…

Le sourire mutin sur ses lèvres en dit long.

**OoOoO**

Il leva sa baguette, à la suite de Bellatrix qui riait en lançant sortilège sur sortilège sur ceux à terre.

Qui _hurlaient._

Il baissa son regard et…

Suspendit son geste.

Avant de froncer ses sourcils, cette courte hésitation qui l'avait pris à la vue de ce sorcier à terre qui criait, l'autre étant déjà inconsciente. Comment s'appelait-ils..._Les Longdubat_. Il s'en souvenait, ce qui n'était pas important.

Il ne savait plus ce qui l'avait arrêté un court instant, mais il se ressaisit, la colère l'envahissant presque, une fureur trop longtemps refoulée qui éclata contre ces misérables traîtres à leur sang :

-_Crucio._

Il lança ce sortilège, sans plus se soucier de cette infime hésitation qui l'avait saisi, l'écrasant à mesure qu'il lançait en continu des _crucio_ contre ces traîtres à leur sang. Comme cette étrange pensée qui lui avait traversé un instant l'esprit avant de disparaître, _qu'en plus de la disparition de son maître…_

_Ja avait disparu_.

Et qu'il avait entendu cette voix. Étrangement familière avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse définitivement.

_Un brin arrogante mais joyeuse, trop joyeuse..._

_-Rudolf, tu as dit ? Oh je sais ce que ça veut dire, ça vient du latin, c'est dérivé de Hrodwulf, nom germa… je sais plus, je l'ai appris dans un des livres de ma maman, ça veut dire loup, célèbre, cela te va parfaitement bien d'être sauvage, tu ne trouves pas, hein Rudolf ?_

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère avoir bien rempli le défi qui était sur le thème enfant sauvage où James Potter rencontre un enfant sauvage qui est Rodolphus Lestrange.  
**

**Mais ça c'est à vous de juger, bref, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez du coup :)**

**Le surnom Rudolf n'est pas là par hasard, JK.R a dit que Rodolphus était dérivé de la racine latine Rudolf, d'où le surnom :)**

**A la prochaine et bon été :)**


End file.
